As Potter is to Snape
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Snape adopts Harry by order of the Headmaster. How will Harry react? WARNING: Contains spanking in some chapters. Set after Harry's 1st year.
1. Adoption?

As Potter is to Snape

Chapter 1: Adoption?

Harry growled as he entered Snape's office. The greasy git wanted to tell him something "important", and Harry had no choice but to go. Ron and Hermione bid him good luck as he trudged to the office.

In Snape's office, Snape had his head down on his desk in what seemed to be depression. Harry smirked as he saw it. Snape's head lifted up, and he trudged over to Harry. Snape sighed deeply, and droned, "Potter, under the orders of the headmaster, you will now be in my custody from now on. Meaning you live in my house, you will follow my rules accordingly. Do you understand?"

Harry stared blankly, as if trying to process what he just said. Snape smirked as he saw the stare, and repeated his sentence slowly, so Harry could understand. "I…am…adopting…you."

Harry's eyes widened. The good news was he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's, but the bad news was he had something worse: The potions master of the dungeons.

R&R! Sorry for the shortness! Will ad more! And I need some ideas. And this story will have spanking later on. Hehehe…


	2. Oh,no

Chapter 2: Oh, no…

The next morning, Harry woke up in a bed in a normal kid-sized room. The room was red and gold, with a few quidditch books on a tall bookshelf and a dresser near the door. He took his glasses from the bedside table and slipped them on. He then looked at the clock.

7:05

Harry creaked open his door, and looked around. He walked downstairs and walked around, until he heard loud snoring. He smirked as he opened the door, to see Snape snoring.

His smirk grew as he got a good idea. He tip-toed over to Snape, and when he was close enough, he pounced onto Snape's bed, jerking him awake.

Harry laughed at the worried look on Snape's face. Snape sighed. Of all the wizards, WHY did the Headmaster have to choose him?

After breakfast, Snape sat Harry with him on the couch to discuss ground rules. Of course Harry got the basic rules: No lying, no disobedience, etc. But what really got Harry's attention, was when Snape told him not to go near his potions lab.

After the rules had been settled, Snape went out to get more food. Harry saw this as a perfect opportunity to get to see what was inside that potions lab.

Once Snape left, Harry opened the door to the lab. Shelves were filled with potions and their ingredients, with one lone cauldron sitting in the middle of the room.

Harry slowly walked over to the burning cauldron, which contained a red, burning liquid. Harry then saw a bottle on the shelf, and poured a couple of drops into the cauldron. The cauldron exploded, causing almost everything to light on fire. The liquid inside spilled, sinking through the floor like acid. Harry gaped as the scene continued before his eyes.

'_Oh, no…_'

R&R!


	3. BIG Trouble

Yes, I'm ALIVE! Sorry it took so long. School just started and I caught a cold and was bored so I thought I'd work on a story. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: BIG Trouble

Harry stared at the mess in shock. Snape was going to murder him. He then heard loud thumps coming toward him. They suddenly stopped, and Harry was too scared to turn around. When he finally did, he saw a very furious Severus Snape.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Snape bent close to Harry, until they were almost nose-to-nose. "What do you think? Oh, that's right, **YOU NEVER THINK!**" Snape roared. Harry stumbled and whimpered. Snape was extremely mad, as if Harry couldn't see that for himself.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just curious! I didn't mean to-"

"**BELIEVE ME, POTTER! YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE VERY SORRY!**"

NOW Harry was scared. Even more scared when Snape grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the lab, and to the living room, where Snape sat on the couch and threw Harry across his lap. Harry, having a good (or bad) idea about what his adoptive father was about to do, tried to squirm off Snape's lap. This was stopped, however, when Snape wrapped an arm around Harry, securing him in place.

Harry then felt the cold air on his backside, and felt his trousers were at his ankles. He felt like begging, but he knew it would just make Snape mad. Harry then felt dread as something cold and hard tapped his bottom. He craned his neck to see Snape holding a large, wooden hairbrush against his backside.

Snape was furious. The one most important rule in the house, and Harry had to break it just to satisfy his curiosity. Well, he would make sure the brat thought twice before breaking ANY rule again. He raised the hairbrush high, and slammed it down with a loud _**POP! **_against Harry's backside.

Harry yelped loudly as the first swat brought pain to his backside, and started to cry as Snape continued to pummel his aching posterior. He tried to reach back and protect his sorry bottom, but both of his arms were trapped to his sides by Snape's strong arm. After the 30th swat, Harry started to plead.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER OWWWWW! EVER GO INTO YOUR POTIONS LAB YOUCH! EVER AGAIN! OWWWW! PLEASE STOP! I'LL BE GOOD! OWWWW! WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Snape sighed, and raised one knee. For the finale, he aimed 20 hard swats to Harry's sit spots, making Harry wail and kick. Harry was sure he would never sit again! Snape laid down the brush, and sat Harry in his lap, making sure there was no pressure on Harry's bottom. Once he was set on Snape's lap, Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, crying into his shoulder.

Snape was taken aback as Harry wrapped his arms around him, and couldn't help but comfort him. He rubbed circles on his back, whispering words of comfort. As soon as Harry was done crying, he fell asleep in the warm embrace.

Awwwww! R&R AND I NEED IDEAS!


End file.
